Snowed In
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: When a blizzard traps Carolyn at Gull Cottage with only her favorite ghost for company, what does she have in mind?


_All characters belong to R.A. Dick and Twentieth Century Fox – I own nothing._

**_When a blizzard traps Carolyn at Gull Cottage with only her favorite ghost for company, what does she have in mind?_**

**Snowed In**

The wind howled, driving the falling snow sideways, and the windows rattled with its onslaught. The snow showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, and was already piled up outside the door. Carolyn looked outside and sighed, there was no doubt about it, she was snowed in at Gull Cottage. She had already called the kids who were staying with her parents to make sure they were all right. They were fine and Carolyn told them they would be staying there until Schooner Bay roads were passable again. Martha had gone into town when the snow was just starting, thinking she would have time to get more groceries and able to get back before the weather got too bad. She was wrong. The weather had deteriorated so quickly that she asked Ed if she could stay with him until everything cleared up. In the middle of their phone call the phone line went down.

Now Carolyn looked at the snow and the developing blizzard and knew that she was alone at Gull Cottage, well, almost alone. She looked up as the electricity sputtered and went out. Perfect. Snowed in without any communication to the outside world and without electricity, was there anything else that could possibly go wrong? She frowned and realized that she should check the kitchen and the pantry, and see how low they were on supplies. Martha had gone into town for groceries, but was it for surplus supplies or because they were that low on food? It had been a busy week and Carolyn hadn't stopped to do any shopping, she wasn't sure that Martha had either.

Upon inspection in the kitchen she discovered that they truly were low on food. There weren't many appetizing things in the kitchen, but she would be able to get by if she must, even if she didn't like it. At least there was coffee in the cupboard! Thanks God for that. She sat down at the kitchen table and shivered.

"Blast!" she said, and wasn't the least surprised when Captain Gregg materialized beside her.

"My dear, are you quite all right?" He asked, watching her with a concerned expression.

"I'm not sure," she said with a sigh. "Have you seen the storm outside?"

"Oh, aye. Hard to miss." He frowned. "Is everyone all right? I know the children are with your parents, but what of Martha?"

"She got stuck in town when the weather worsened so quickly, she's staying with Ed."

"Oh?" his eyes twinkled in merriment. "I hope they manage all right. It might be good for them, you know."

"How so?"

"It will give them a chance to know one another better in close quarters. I am sure by the time she returns to Gull Cottage she will know if they are a real couple or not." He smiled at her. "Living in close quarters will do that to you. It allows you to determine if you are suitable together."

They looked at each other for a long moment until she shivered.

"Forgive me, my dear. I had momentarily forgotten that you are prone to the cold." He paused and looked around as if considering for the first time. "The electricity is out, isn't it?"

"And with it, the heat, short of a fireplace." She grimaced.

"Blast! Then you really are stuck alone at Gull Cottage."

"Not entirely alone," she offered him a small smile. "I have my favorite ghost to keep me company."

"Thank you, my dear, but the only spirit in your life I am sure." He looked toward the stairway and then back at her. "The Master cabin is where you will have to hunker down for the duration. I will start a fire for you to keep you warm. I have done it many times in the past during weather like this and I know my house well. The Master cabin was built for such contingencies."

"But the fire? I can build one but it's not my strong point, and going out in the storm for the firewood seems a bit foolhardy…" she got up and walked over to a kitchen window, staring out at the snow that continued to fall.

"Say no more, Madame, I will take care of it. I will see that you are safe and cared for." He gave her a very warm look. "A fire is but a small matter for a spirit such as me."

"I'll take your word on it, Captain, and as it is already getting cold down here, I'm going to make some coffee and go up to…our cabin." She paused and glanced at him, but he showed no reaction to her words. "Maybe I can at least get some writing done," she muttered to herself as she turned away from him and began to make the coffee.

The Captain watched her for just a few moments, a fond smile on his face as she went about her business. Yes, he would take care of her, he would see that she was safe, and protected and that no harm would come to her throughout this ordeal. He would do whatever he could to pamper her and see to her every wish.

A few hours later, Carolyn sat huddled in a blanket in front of the fire. It burned cheerily, and under the Captain's care remained a moderate fire, small almost. Carolyn wondered at that, normally he would have a larger fire going, not roaring, but bigger. When he reappeared in the room, and stood beside her, she looked up at him, noting that he appeared rather pensive.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" she asked, using his Christian name with some hesitation. It had not become a common occurrence for them yet to call each other by their first names.

"Daniel?" he said softly, a smile touching his lips. "My name sounds wonderful when it is you who is using it." He bowed to her. "Then may I call you Carolyn?"

"I would like that very much," she said.

They stared at each other, their eyes communicating a deep feeling for one another without the use of words. After several long moments, Carolyn spoke.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well," he pulled on his earlobe. "I am forced to admit a…a…well, an error..." he mumbled the last word.

"A mistake? You made a mistake?" Her eyes widened in surprise at his admission and she laughed.

"No, blast it, woman, not a mistake! An error!" He paused and got a grip on his temper, knowing it was his mistake and not hers. "I was away for a couple of days earlier this week…"

"I noticed," Carolyn said. "I missed you."

"Yes, well…" again he tugged on the earlobe and their gazes locked. "I missed you too," he said and the words were out before he could retract them. "I, ahh, that is… in my being gone I did not tend to restocking the available firewood, and...well, blast it! It is in very short supply."

"What?" Carolyn's mouth dropped open. "There's not enough firewood? How could that have happened?"

"It was my fault! I would swear there was more there when I left but I must have been mistaken. If it wasn't for this blasted blizzard it would be a small matter to restock the wood as needed, but anything out there will be hopelessly wet and take some time to dry. But given the circumstances...well, it may get cold rather quickly." He gestured helplessly.

"That's why the fire is smaller than normal," Carolyn said in a small voice.

"Yes."

"How long? How much wood is left?"

"Enough for most of the night if I tend to it carefully."

"Then what?" Carolyn took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "I don't want to freeze to death." Her pleading green eyes looked at the Captain.

"Carolyn, I promise you, I will think of something."

"Is that gas heater still around?" she queried timidly, knowing how he hated the item that had caused his own untimely demise.

"No one under my roof will ever use a contraption like that again!" he thundered. "I will not have the woman I love perish the way that I did."

The woman he loves? Carolyn turned a gaze of wonderment on him, had he really said that to her? She reached out a hand to touch him, forgetting for the moment that she couldn't.

"Daniel?"

Words he had not meant to say, escaped again without his biding. With no one around as a buffer it seemed his true feelings were closer to the surface while in her proximity. What was happening to him? He needed some time to think.

"Madame, Carolyn, I am going to see if it is possible to find any salvageable wood to keep the fire going. I shall return shortly," he said and with a short bow to her, vanished.

"Damn!" Coward, she thought to herself, but realized that this could be a most interesting day or two.

Later than night, or rather early morning, she woke up; she guessed it must be at least two am. She looked over at the fireplace and saw only dying embers, and had not seen any sign of the Captain since earlier that evening. Though she was cocooned under more blankets than she could remember putting on, she could still feel the cold settling into the master cabin now and she wasn't sure what would happen without a fire available.

Only a few things had really frightened her in the course of her life, and most of those had to do with her former husband and how both he and his parents wanted to run it for her. When she had moved to Gull Cottage her life had unexpectedly changed for the better since and she had settled into an unexpected relationship with its resident ghost. She valued, no, treasured his almost constant company. They had learned to be friends despite being thrown together due to the odd circumstance of his still haunting the house that he had built, and her leasing the same house; but it was much more than that, and in her heart, she knew she was a fool to pretend otherwise. Daniel Gregg was a wonderful man, for that's how she thought of him, as a man. He looked after her and the children as though they were his real family, as though both Candy and Jonathan were his true children. The children had found a father in the Captain and Carolyn couldn't be happier about that.

What she felt for the Captain was on an entirely different level. Ever since her mother had tried to marry her to Claymore who was pretending to be the Captain, something had changed between her and the Captain. When he said, "I do, Carolyn," her heart had done flip flops but she forced herself to look away and watch her parents, envious that it wasn't her and her Captain taking their wedding vows. She knew she couldn't marry him, at least not legally, but she would be quite happy pretending to be married to him if he could only touch her. He was handsome, suave, and downright sexy and she so wanted to be loved by him. She also wanted to give him a taste of how modern women loved their men, and felt she could knock his figurative socks off.

If only. She sighed, and looked up to see the Captain standing close to the bed watching her.

"My apologies, Carolyn, I did not mean to disturb you, but I sensed you were awake and wanted to see how you are."

"Cold, and getting colder," she shivered.

"Yes, well I was unable to secure more firewood that was usable. I have some drying out downstairs but it will be at least tomorrow evening before its ready."

"I'll be an icicle by then," she blinked back the tears. "How long does it take to freeze to death?"

"Oh, blast it woman, you will not freeze to death."

"How do you know?"

"I've put extra blankets on your bed, and I will make your coffee for you."

"What if it's not enough?" She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, the blankets fell from around her shoulders, showcasing a revealing nightgown.

"If you would wear something more sensible to bed, you wouldn't have that problem, "he growled, more than a bit affected by her beauty and state of undress.

She began to shiver uncontrollably, and her teeth began to chatter. She smiled bravely at him. "I wish you could climb into bed with me, and hold me in your arms. That would probably warm me up."

"Not necessarily so. Were I corporeal I may not be as warm as you would wish. Corporeal is not quite the same as living." He looked at her with an uncertain expression.

Carolyn's mind suddenly stopped and mulled over what he had just said. What? Was he saying that he could be corporeal? She gave him a sharp look. "Daniel? Are you telling me, after all of this time, that you can be corporeal? That you do have the ability to touch me?"

Blast and damn! He swore to himself. Now he was in a trap of his own making. He either had to tell her the truth, that he had learned to be corporeal and could touch her and hold her in his arms, or continues with the lie that he had woven. He knew that if he continued with the lie, he would probably have to exist with it for the rest of her life.

'Daniel? Answer me please. I promise to not be mad, at least not right now. But if you can touch I would appreciate a bunkmate to help warm me up." She continued to shiver and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Carolyn, it is not proper for me to share a bed with you. We are not married." He said with a somber expression.

"What?" She regarded him with disbelief. "I'm about to freeze to death and you're worried about the fact that we're not married?" She looked at him for a long moment before she threw the covers back and patted a spot beside her. "Daniel, you said you love me, and you said you want to protect me. If that is true, please get your corporeal self over her and keep me from freezing to death."

He walked over to the edge of the bed and stopped, uncertain again.

"You did forget the firewood," she reminded him.

"Blast! Very well, Madame." He made to get into bed, but Carolyn help up her hand.

"You are not wearing all those clothes to bed. They will not help keep me warm. Physical contact, being close, remember?"

"I told you, I do not have a warm physical body at this point."

"I'm willing to take my chances. You don't have to be naked, but at least down to undergarments. Please?" Her green eyes pleaded with his and he couldn't refuse her.

"Very well," he grumbled and closed his eyes for a moment, leaving himself attired in what he knew was a modern pair of undergarments, his boxers.

She studied his almost naked form and nicely muscled chest for just a moment as he got into bed with her.

"Now face the middle of the room," he instructed.

"Whatever for?"

"That way I can hold you in my arms and will not be so inclined to do more," he murmured. "Your back will be against my chest and it should make life a bit easier for both of us."

Easier? She didn't want easier. But she complied anyway and leaned into his broad chest as he brought his strong arms around her. It took a few minutes for her to gauge that what he said was correct, he was cooler than what was normal for her and the kids, but not terribly so. She imagined that making love to him in the summer time would definitely have its advantages. Now where had that thought come from? Starting to relax in his arms and enjoy the feel of them about her, she wriggled back against him and made a most pleasing discovery. It would seem that his corporeal functioned as a living man would.

"Be still," Daniel whispered in her ear, trying his best to control this unexpected reaction in himself. He had only recently learned to be corporeal and had no idea how far things extended or what limitations he had. If he were alive he knew a situation like this, with Carolyn in his arms could only lead to one possible outcome. It was starting to seem that even in his corporeal state that may be the case as she moved and he felt himself against her.

Carolyn turned within Daniel's arms to face him, and touched his face, the love shining in her eyes. "Daniel, please, tell me how you feel?"

"Feel?" he raised an eyebrow, but couldn't maintain the bluster, not with her this close and in his arms. "I feel like I have never felt before. I actually like you."

Carolyn laughed. "I remember. Quote, "love them yes, like them, no." You have never been friends with a woman before, have you?"

"Never," he pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "And though I have loved many women, I have never been in love before."

"I'm the first?" she meant to say it lightly, but her tone was serious.

"You are the first, and the only woman that I have ever been in love with," he breathed, and unable to resist her lips, he kissed her.

She reveled in the feel of his lips on hers, the way his kiss opened up her whole being to desires she hadn't known she had, desires that were more intense than she ever could have imagined.

Abruptly, he stopped. "Carolyn, this is wrong."

"It's not wrong. Daniel, I love you and have for quite some time. This is very right."

"We're not married," he said stubbornly.

"I do, Daniel," she whispered, and gently touched his face.

"What?"

"You said, "I do" at Mom and Dad's wedding, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Did you mean it?" Her green eyes searched his blue ones and she found love there, and desire that she knew was for her and her alone.

"Of course, I meant it. I would have married you that very day if I could have. I wished that it was our ceremony."

"So did I," those damnable tears were on her face again. "Oh, blast. I don't mean to do this."

"Carolyn? Have I made you cry?"

"Do you or do you not want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

"And I want to marry you because I Iove you." She wiped a tear away. "Given our unique circumstances, isn't that enough?"

Daniel Gregg looked into her green eyes filled with love and desire for him and realized it was downright foolhardy to continue to resist her. "Yes, my love, it is enough."

"And if we can ever figure out a way to make our marriage legal, we will. Okay?"

He nodded and laughed, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "Agreed."

"Now, about keeping me warm?" She smiled at him and touched him under the covers.

He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Do you, well, er…function as normal?" she asked, not quite sure of how to phrase things.

"I think so, it would seem so," he gave her a half concerned, half amused look. "I have not had occasion to try this out with anyone since I have achieved afterlife status."

"Then, in a sense, I am your first." She smiled at him.

"My first and my only," he said and kissed her again, this time allowing their passion to build. Their mouths opened and they struggled to be the stronger, their kisses hard, and unrelenting. He was out of his boxers before he could even think about it, she was touching him in ways that he couldn't ever remember being touched before, and he returned the favor. His hands and mouth tasting and teasing her breasts, until her hands had him so worked up that he could not put off their joining any longer. They coupled quickly, heatedly, noisily as their passion overwhelmed them and they cried out each other's name as a prayer when they climaxed.

Carolyn awoke alone in bed. The events of the previous night came back to her in a moment, and she sat up and looked around the room for Daniel. Not seeing him, she got up and pulled her robe about her, and shivered. It was still damn cold. She walked over to the French window and looked out; finding it hard to believe how much snow was out there. And it was still snowing. She made a sound of despair. Wasn't it ever going to stop? She put on her slippers, knowing that she had to leave the master suite and at least go to the bathroom. Hopefully the pipes hadn't frozen too!

When she returned from the bathroom, she determined that it was time to get dressed. For whatever reason, there was no sign of Daniel around, and though she wondered at that, she knew there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. She looked at the rumpled sheets and cocoon of blankets that she had emerged from and smiled, knowing that it wasn't a dream. He had been to all intents and purposes, real to her last night, at least in every way that mattered. He had often boasted of being a marvelous lover and now she knew it was true, she had enjoyed every moment that she was the recipient of his most wanted attentions. His touch was electric, and the desire between them unequaled in anything she had ever experienced. And though she knew she was not by any stretch of the imagination as experienced as he was, she had a few more lovers than she had told Daniel about. It was a rebellious stage in her youth and almost forgotten by now. She knew that some of the things she had done last night had surprised him and his eighteenth century morals, and from his reactions, women of his time were not given to initiate many sexual encounters. She smiled at the memory. Now that he was corporeal, well, she knew she would be much happier.

Carolyn shivered again, and knew she wasn't getting any warmer standing here wool gathering, there would be time enough to catch up with Daniel later. Daniel, she thought, a warm feeling crept through her at being able to think of him in such an informal manner. Her Daniel, she allowed herself, knowing that she was the only one he had ever truly loved in his much storied life and after life.

She got out of her nightwear and quickly changed into a warm pair of sweats, a comfortable t-shirt and a very warm sweater. She regarded herself in the mirror and brushed her hair. Not stellar, but it was a day where warmth was needed far more than appearance. She ignored the voice that asked her to look prettier for Daniel. She sighed. Again, there would be time for that later. She left her room, shutting the door behind her, knowing it would help keep what little warmth that was there in the room. She would have to check the status of the firewood and see if it was dry yet.

She went downstairs directly to the kitchen and saw the firewood spread across the floor, and bent down to check several of the pieces and found they were drying nicely. Frowning, she studied them wondering how much longer they would take to dry. Shivering, she filled the old coffee pot with water and put it on the stove, hoping that the old gas stove still worked. She sighed in relief as the flames jumped to life at the bottom of the pot. At least she would have her coffee. An idea struck her and she pulled a chair over to the old stove, putting her hands close to the flame. Between that and the coffee at least her hands would be warm. The coffee was done in a few minutes, and she left it strong, and black. It warmed its way down her throat and she waited for the caffeine to kick in. Sometimes she thought such a lovely thing should be considered a drug for she was certainly addicted to her coffee and the caffeine it contained, and she wouldn't have it any other way. After two cups she decided it was time to check out the rest of the house, but where was the Captain?

"Daniel?" she called him several times but he didn't answer or materialize beside her. He knew things were bad with the weather being the way it was, where could he be?  
She went to the back door of the kitchen and looked outside, the wind from the blizzard seemed to have abated for a time though the snow continued. She looked at the drying firewood and made a face. Though she was cold, she thought that she would survive a couple of more days even with the situation as it was. And though the thought of a warm fire was enticing, it was not as enticing as the thought of being kept warm by her favorite Captain. She called for him again to make sure he wasn't about, but received no answer. And when she felt for his presence as she was more and more able to do, she felt nothing. Not like when he had left after the whole fiasco with the Monkey Puzzle Tree, more that he just wasn't there at the present time. She bit her lip and decided. Putting on a hat and her warmest jacket, she pulled the hood over her head and tied it securely, and taking a deep breath, she gathered up several of the pieces of wood in her arms and opened the door.

The wind took her breath away, but still, she had a task to do. Clutching the almost dry wood in her arms she trudged through the snow to a place a bit away from Gull Cottage and saw a rather badly piled stock of firewood. Well, she hadn't had time to arrange things neatly when she had been here before. She dropped the drying firewood and in its placed, gathered just as many of the wet pieces of firewood and trudged back to the back door. She repeated this process a few more times until there were only a few pieces of nearly dry firewood left in the kitchen, enough to start a fire, but certainly not enough to keep one going for any length of time. Satisfied with her work thus far, she determined to make one last trip out to the pile and neaten it up a bit. She slipped on an unexpected piece of ice, and lie there, grateful that the snow had cushioned her fall. Blast! After a moment she rolled over and tried to struggle to her feet and realized that she had wrenched her ankle. It was not in the mood to bear any weight. Now what?

It was unthinkable to stay out here, for she would most surely freeze to death and that wasn't the point to this at all, especially since she was within shouting distance of her home. Damn. Nothing for it, she would have to crawl back through the snow to Gull Cottage, so that was exactly what she began to do. She was surprised when after two minutes she suddenly saw a pair of legs before her. She looked up and saw Daniel scowling down at her.

"Daniel?" she said and smiled up at him.

"Carolyn! What in the world are you doing out here? Are you trying to freeze to death?" he scolded her.

"No, I was looking for wood for a fire when I tripped and twisted my ankle," she offered him a weak smile; it was not so far from the truth.

"Can you put any weight on it?" he asked.

She tried to climb to her feet, and did so with a great deal of difficulty, grimacing with every effort. He offered a hand to steady her but when she leaned into it, he was unsubstantial and she nearly fell again.

"Apologies, Carolyn. After last night I am not yet able to be corporeal. " He offered her a warm smile. "I am afraid you taxed my energies."

Much to his surprise, she laughed. "I did that?"

"You did," he growled, and looked at her possessively.

They exchanged another long heated look until she shivered again.

"Forgive me, my dear, we have to get you inside post haste." He looked around, and vanished, only to reappear a moment later, with a long, sturdy stick in his hand.

"A walking stick for you. Not the best but if will suffice, I think, to get you back to the house."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Every step. I offered you my protection, and my protection you will have."

True to his word, he stayed next to her every painful step of her journey back, until fifteen minutes later she entered the back door into the kitchen and gratefully collapsed on the kitchen chair nearest the stove, where she had left it.

"I can hardly feel my hands," she said, taking off the wet gloves.

"Let me help you with that," with a wave of his hand he wet gloves; wet boots, hat, and jacket were gone, put in appropriate places to dry. He then took care of refilling the coffee pot and starting the gas stove to heat it. Carolyn gratefully held her hands out next to the flame, feeling the small tendrils of warmth as they began to make themselves known. The tingle in her fingers and hands hurt, but she knew that meant that they were unthawing and that she had probably escaped frostbite.

The Captain watched her in concern, noting how much she was shivering, and how hard she was trying to keep her teeth from chattering. He had to find a way to get her warm, and he wasn't quite capable of being solid at the moment. He had told her the truth when he said his energy levels had been drained. He was still trying to get a handle on how much energy he expended being corporeal, and how those various activities affecting his energy level. Clearly, making love to Carolyn was at the high end of energy expenditure, and though much desired, he would have to find out how to work that into things.

"My love, since the blasted firewood has not dried yet I cannot make a fire for you."

"You can't?" She gave him a look that seemed both innocent and disappointed at the same time. What was that about?

"No. So we must find another way to warm you up."

She gave him a hopeful look and he laughed.

"Carolyn, I did not lie when I said I expended a great deal of energy last night. I found it necessary to disappear for a while to recharge myself. Perhaps you wondered why I left you during the night?"

"Well, it did cross my mind," she admitted. "So you can't be …solid again?"

"Aye, I can but except for a necessary moment or two, not much at the moment." He frowned. "Perhaps a bath will warm you up? I believe we still have hot water?"

"We do, thank goodness. And that will definitely help warm me up. "

He glanced dubiously at the stairs and back at her bad ankle which was showing signs of swelling. "Can you make it up the stairs?"

Ever the trooper, Carolyn tested the ankle and stood up, wincing, and sat down quickly. She offered the Captain an apologetic look. "Maybe if I crawled up the stairs? Like I was doing in the snow? It wasn't that bad…"

"Madam, Carolyn, how can I possibly allow you to do that?"

"Well, no offense, but you don't seem to be in much of a position to help."

Blast, she was right. He took a deep breath and concentrated, focusing his energy on becoming solid again, and much to his surprise, found that he was. Not knowing how long he could sustain it, he picked up Carolyn in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Daniel?"

"I will carry you to the bathroom; I suspect I can maintain this at least that long." And without further ado, he left the kitchen and carried her up the stairs to the bathroom. Once there he opened the door and deposited her gently, allowing her to stand again as she held onto the sink.

"My dear?" The look of concern hadn't left his face.

"Mmm, some of this might be difficult with a bad ankle." She offered him a smile. "Think you can manage to stay solid long enough to help me in and out of the tub? Maybe with my bath?" She offered him a hopeful look and then looked ruefully at her ankle.

Blast! He would do anything for her and suspected that she knew that now, notably after their confessions of last night. But it was highly inappropriate for him to be in here while she attended to her bath.

"It is improper," he began with a rumble.

"Daniel? Even after last night? Please," she gestured to the tub. "How do you think I can get in and out of that on my own when I can hardly stand?" She felt her teeth begin to chatter, she really was cold now. She leaned over the tub and tested the water and was gratified when it produced not only warm, but hot water. She put the stopper in the drain, and as the tub began to fill, she added the bubble bath and bath oil that she liked. When she turned, the saw the Captain watching her with amusement, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Am I privy now to your secrets of staying so constantly enchanting?" His blue eyes were filled with love for her once again.

She wanted to lose herself in them, but realized with a moment of regret that she was seriously cold now and could hardly stop shaking. With a resigned look, she began to remove her clothes; she managed to take off her sweater, and her t-shirt, by now a blush had crept up her face. When she looked at the Captain he seemed as stoic as ever though his eyes gave away his thoughts, and she saw the warmth in his gaze as he studied her. Clad now only in her bra and her pants, she hobbled over to the toilet. She pulled down the top of her sweat pants, and then sat down so that she could remove the rest of them. Trying not to look at Daniel, she removed her bra and at last her undies. Blushing furiously now, she turned off the water, gathered a washcloth, and hobbled over so that she was just outside of it.

"Daniel, please?" she asked, giving him a shy glance.

Without a word he stepped close to her, and instead of offering her his arm for balance as she expected, he lifted her in his arms again. Cradling her against his chest, he looked into her green eyes and lost himself for just a moment, and kissed her. She returned the kiss with more abandon then she planned, and moaned as she realized she was in his arms, naked, and wanted more. Blast! If she could only stop shivering.

With a sigh, he released her and gently assisted her to a sitting position in the tub. "Better now?" he asked.

"Better," she sighed as she settled back and allowed the very warm water to envelop her, its warmth already reaching at the cold that had settled in the core of her being. "Thank you, Daniel."

"You are more than welcome," he tugged on his ear in discomfort. "Do you want me to stay, or…"

"No, not now. Come back in half an hour? I'll need your help getting out then."

"You will be fine until then?"

"I promise, the water is warming me already. I should be ready to get out by then." She smiled up at him.

"As you say, my dear. If you need anything before then, call me." And then he disappeared.

Carolyn settled happily back in the tub content to warm up and daydream about her Captain.

About half an hour later, the hot water was cooling off and since she had just warmed up she had no desire to be in cold water and be chilled again. The water sloshed around her as she struggled to get up on her own, and did manage to get to a sitting position on the edge of the deep bathtub. She eyed the high edge of the tub and thought that maybe she could balance herself and swing her legs over the edge in order to get out of the tub and back to a standing position. It wasn't that it bothered her to have Daniel help her, she loved the feel of his strong arms around her, but since she was hoping to convince him to be with her tonight, she had motive to not overtax his corporeal abilities. She took a deep breath and carefully, attempted to swing her feet up and over the tall sidewall of the tub. The first foot, her good one went over just fine, she was mentally congratulating herself on at job well done when her bad ankle dropped and she smashed it into the side of the tub.

She yelped in pain and was toppling over, her face headed towards a very painful encounter with the floor, when it was stopped about an inch away from impact. "Daniel?" she squeaked, feeling the strong arms that pulled her back into a standing position.

"Carolyn! You said you would call for help! You could have been seriously injured!"

"But you saved me." She smiled gratefully at him and wrapped her naked self within his arms.

"What if I hadn't been here? You could have been knocked unconscious, you could have broken a bone!" He berated her in a harsh tone.

She responded by burrowing more deeply against him and his arms closed more tightly around her.

"Are you listening to me?" He tilted her head back so that she was looking into his.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I was trying not to bother you."

"Why on earth not? I said I would help you."

"And you're very sweet to offer, but I didn't want to tax your …abilities."

"So you thought hurting yourself was a better alternative?"

Lord, he felt tense. He was seriously worried about her welfare. She looked properly chastised, bit her lip, and contemplated her clothes. "I should get dressed," she said.

"Yes, you should. It's too cold not too."

"Maybe I need to go hide under the covers again."

"A splendid idea. I am sure you will be warmer." He set her down, staying close to help her balance herself.

She quickly dried herself off and when she was getting off balance because of her sore ankle, the Captain removed the towel from her hands and gently but thoroughly dried her back. Then, her eyes meeting his she turned around to face him.

"Care to dry my front?"

"Carolyn?" he raised an eyebrow.

She tugged on the towel and drew his hand to her and placed it on her breast, and sighed as he cupped it within his hand.

"Carolyn," he swallowed as he massaged the soft skin under his hand. "We should stop."

"Why? I'm cold. You said you would protect me, keep me from harm. Doesn't that include keeping me warm?" She smiled coyly at him.

"My dear, there is keeping one warm and there is ….passion."

When she looked at him she saw that his blue eyes were dark with the passion of which he spoke, she was sure hers were the same. They kissed, once, twice, and then she lost count. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He wished his clothes away and they were gone. She drew in her breath sharply, marveling at his wondrous physique, and was more than pleased to be able to use that physique for her pleasure.

"Oh, Daniel," she whispered as he slid into bed beside her. "You really are magnificent."

Their foreplay was short as the flames of their passion ignited, flared and burned brightly once again as they became combustible within the circle of each other's arms.

Asleep, she had fallen asleep again. She yawned, rolled over, and was gratified to find Daniel next to her? How had he managed that? After their lovemaking session he had disappeared again and she thought she might not see him until the next day. Instead, he was lying beside her. How nice. She turned and rested her head on his chest, his arm pulled her close, but he didn't seem to wake, or whatever it was he did when he rested. Content, she pulled the covers around them and went back to sleep.

When she woke next, it was dark and she figured it must be the middle of the night again. Daniel was gone again.

"Blast!" she said, sitting up in bed.

"Madame, really, such language," came the amused voice from near the fireplace She saw he had coaxed a small fire to life, and though part of her craved its warmth, more than anything she was disappointed. What if his reason for sharing their bed was gone now?

She grabbed her robe and swung her legs out of bed, momentarily forgetting about the twisted ankle, and gasped as she stood up and almost toppled over, cursing under her breath. She heard his deep laughter from across the room.

"Carolyn, really. You are cursing like a seaman."

"Shut up! Your ankle doesn't hurt." When she looked across to him, he was smiling at her. "What's so funny?"

"You did not mention it once when I helped you into bed," he said in a smooth voice.

"You distracted me," she muttered, but couldn't hide the smile spreading across her face.

"Me? You distracted me. I was attempting to tend to your needs."

"Which you did very well," she purred as she looked across the room at him. "Is the wood dry enough to make a fire last?"

"I think so," he said and organized the small fire again. "This room needs to be warmer or you will catch a death of cold."

"You're a very nice bed warmer, Daniel."

His eyes met hers across the room and he smiled a charming smile just for her. "Thank you, my dear; I am glad I meet with your approval."

"Though you had no doubts?"

"Of course not. The only question was how corporeal could I really be? And did that allow me to be…well as you put it, fully functional?" He gave her a sly wink. "You have allowed me to prove that I am indeed fully functional. And I am getting better at recharging."

"Are you corporeal, or spirit now?" She simply couldn't tell from where she sat on the bed.

"Spirit, it allows me to recharge more quickly." He gave her a possessive look. "I am assuming that meets with your approval."

"Oh,yes." She yawned. "I need to be up for a bit anyway. I've already slept too much." She looked at her ankle. "The best thing to do is to ice it, but given the cold I can't bring myself to do that."

He gave her a look of reproof but said nothing.

"I wish I had some crutches though, I used to have a pair but I don't remember where they are," she frowned.

"Do you need to go somewhere?"

"Umm, the bathroom. It's not very far away, but…"

"Say no more," he strode across the room and scooped her up in his arms.

She was really starting to enjoy this. "Daniel, you don't have to carry me everywhere," she protested, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I rather enjoy it, my dear. You are usually so independent that you don't allow me to do anything for you. And this is but a small matter," his voice said into her ear.

He set her down outside of the bathroom door, and waited patiently down the hall until she emerged from the door. He was going to scoop her up again when she waved him off, placing a hand on his chest. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Could you just help me back, let me lean on you? I need to get a bit of exercise."

"All right." He offered her his strong arm for support, and assisted her back to the master suite. She stopped inside the doorway, aware that her ankle was throbbing from that short walk. She was beginning to think she'd have to see the doctor once she could get out again. She closed her eyes trying to wish away the pain.

"My dear, is there anything I can do?"

"Do you have a pain killer?"

"No, but I think a suitable alternative." He inclined his head over to the fireplace and saw that he had arranged the chairs to sit in front of it with a small stand and a decanter of some sort of alcohol placed there.

"Daniel!" she offered him a loving smile.

"Something to warm you both on the inside and outside." He stepped close to her and whispered in her ear. "I thought about putting a blanket on the floor but given the state of your ankle I did not think that advisable."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful," she said, and gauged the distance from the door to the chair. She took two painful hobbled steps before she was gathered into the Captain's strong arms again. This time she didn't protest, she only sighed and leaned against him. He set her down in one of the chairs. He filled the two glasses and offered one to her. She was happy to say that the fire did feel good, as did the liquor. She finished the first glass more quickly than she expected, and Daniel poured her another. They sat in companionable silence for a while.

"Daniel, how long have you been able to be corporeal?"

"Not long. I started to get better at it a few months ago, but I didn't want to say anything until I was more certain of my ability."

"You couldn't do it before?"

"No. I did not lie about that when you and the children moved in, I could not be corporeal. In truth I never had need of it before now."

"What changed your mind?" Her green eyes were curious.

"You, dear lady, you were the one that changed my mind. Though you have a marvelous heart and I knew you would love me completely if you gave me your heart, I felt it was unfair to ask you to honor a spirit with that kind of promise." He got up and paced in front of the fire. "But if I could be, for all practical purposes, real to you, then perhaps I could offer you my heart and hope that your feelings for me would be mutual. " He paused. "You are still alive, my love, and deserve to have a man that can love you like that, a man that can meet your needs."

'I think I have found him," she whispered.

"I was hoping that was the case." He dropped down before her onto a knee, and placed a ring box in her hand, his blue eyes filled with love for her. "Open it."

Shocked, she did. She found a lovely gold band that was engraved with Gaelic symbols. She looked at him.

"They are called Celtic love knots, the simplest way to explain them is that they represent unending, eternal love, such as I have for you," he said, his voice filled with emotion. "I'd like you to wear that ring; I'd like you to be my wife."

"You're asking me to marry you?" she gasped and looked from the ring to him.

"That's usually how this works," he said, a small smile touching the corner of his mouth.

"But we can't really get married," she said.

"One thing at a time, my love. Right now the question before you requires an answer, and ignore the fact that I'm a spirit, based on me as a man, the question is will you marry me? Yes or no?"

"Yes," she whispered, tears of happiness sliding from her eyes. "Yes, I love you and will marry you."

"Ahh, good, very good." He seemed insufferably pleased with himself. "Then we only have to figure out how to make this work in the real world. We should tell the children though. I don't want them to think that I am doing anything improper with you, but as we are married? Will be married?"

"Hmm, a little of both," Carolyn said with a laugh. "But definitely time to tell the children about us."

"Ahh, delightful." He rubbed his hands together. "Do you think they would consider calling me, well, 'dad'?" His expression was so earnest that Carolyn put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter.

"I think that's a very good possibility." She shook her head, amazed by his exuberance. He was normally so reserved. "Daniel, what's gotten into you?"

The most beautiful smile she had ever seen spread across his face as he looked at her, and he reached out and held his hand against her cheek. "What happened is that I have fallen in love with you, the most beautiful of women, and I want to spend the rest of eternity loving you." He paused and searched her bright green eyes. "If you are certain you will have me?"

"You and no other," she leaned forward and they kissed. "You are a very good kisser," she said.

"Of course, did you expect less?"

"Not for a moment." She paused and turned her head so that her gaze rested on the bed for just a moment, then she looked back into his amused blue eyes.

"You are thinking I am good at other things as well?" he gave her a smug look.

"Exceptional, I would say," Carolyn demurred.

"As it should be. I will do everything within my power to give you pleasure."

Carolyn felt the blush coming from her toes, and he laughed. He stood up and pulled her to him, tightly to him and she felt his desire for her. She ran her hands across the fabric that contained him, and he groaned.

"There are things I can do for you too,' she said. "If you would be so kind as to get me from here to there?" she indicated the bed.

"This is getting to be a habit," he said and kissed the top of her head before scooping her up again. "I hope you do not only consider me your beast of burden." In moments, he set her back down on the bed, his hungry gaze appraising her.

She offered him a smug smile, and undid his trousers, and watched them fall to the floor.

"Madame!" He sounded upset but she didn't know if he was or not, so she continued what she started, and dropping his boxes, held him in her hands. Her green eyes never wavered as she met his gaze.

"Carolyn," his voice was husky, "you don't have to, no man would expect a lady to…"

"Shut up, Daniel, and let me do what I want," she said, and now that her hands had him at attention, she replaced them with her mouth, and thought that that he was going to lose himself to her sooner than she anticipated.

"Carolyn, "he whispered.

"Why don't you join me in bed, Daniel, that way you won't fall over," she purred.

He scrambled into bed, and lie on his back as she returned to what she had started with him, and in a very short time, had him screaming her name as he exploded under her most skillful ministrations.

The next morning Carolyn blinked awake as the covers were pulled from her feet and they were tickled incessantly.

"Stop it!" she grumbled

"Time to wake up, my dear. It is a lovely morning," the Captain said.

"It's cold," she burrowed further under the covers, burying her head so that a body was barely discernible under them.

"Carolyn, it's time to get up, it's a glorious day." The Captain beamed, and tickled her feet once again.

"Stop it!" Came the muffled protest.

"Get up," he said.

"No! I'm sleeping!"

"It's time to get up," he pulled the covers away from her face.

"No, I'm still sleeping," she said crossly and tried to cover her face again.

"Hmm, how shall I persuade you to get up?" The Captain's eyes danced in merriment and he snapped his fingers. "I know, I will remove the covers and then you will have to get up."

"No!" she snatched at the covers as they began to float away from her.

Laughing, he let them drop again, now she was awake and glaring at him.

"Why do I have to get up?"

"So we can be together?" he offered as an explanation.

"We can do that when I wake up," she huffed, still annoyed.

Much to her surprise, almost before she could blink, he was naked and crawling into bed beside her. He pulled her close, and she felt him hard against her, and unable to help herself, she sighed.

"Daniel? So early in the morning?"

"I always did enjoy starting a new day," he whispered and blew in her ear, and then began to nuzzle her neck.

She shivered but not from the cold. "No fair," she protested weakly. "I'm not awake enough to fight back."

"I have need of you, my love," he growled in her ear, and those damnable desires of hers kicked in.

"What do you do to me?" she asked him as she rolled over on her back. "I've never felt like this about anyone."

"The honeymoon is just beginning, my love."

His kisses were filled with passion, and his hands caressed her with a magic touch, she felt like she was melting. And he wasn't kidding when he said he had need of her, my goodness was he ready. She did the only thing she could and gave in to his need.

Later that morning, after she had risen for the day, she was unable to wipe a smile from her face. The blizzard had finally abated, and the electricity was back. The house was still cold, but the wood in the kitchen had dried and was now usable. She sat down in the kitchen, having just poured herself a large cup of coffee, knowing that since the roads had finally been plowed, Martha would be here soon.

The front door opened a few minute later after Carolyn had sat down for her coffee.

"Mrs. Muir? Mrs. Muir, where are you?"

"Here, Martha." She called Martha into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"It will probably warm me up," she said and shivered. "It's mighty cold in here, are you sure you're all right?"

Carolyn tried not to grin, but couldn't quite contain herself. "I'm fine, Martha, really."

"Well, you do look pretty happy." Martha glanced around and then looked back at Carolyn.

"He's not here right now, Martha. I think he's off recharging," she sighed happily.

'Recharging?" Martha shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, recharging." She sighed and looked back at Martha. "He can be corporeal, Martha, just as we thought."

"Oh?" Martha raised an eyebrow, noting the younger woman's dreamy look. "And just how corporeal is he?"

Carolyn blushed from head to toe, remembering the last few days she had spent with Daniel.

"Oh, like that, is it?" Martha smiled and then laughed. "About time for you two I'd say."

"Yes, well."

"Well, at least you didn't freeze to death. Did the old sea dog keep you warm?"

"Martha!" Carolyn pretended to be indignant.

"Come on, Carolyn. I know you better than that. There are certain things you may do when you have a man in your sites." She laughed again. "Even if he is a ghost." She gave the younger woman a long look. "Are you sure you want to pursue this? He really is a ghost."

"He asked me to marry him."

"What?" Martha's jaw dropped and Carolyn laughed.

"It's true, see!" She flashed her new ring at Martha.

"Well, I'll be. But is it even possible? I mean you can't legally marry a ghost, can you?"

"No, not legally, but maybe we can figure out a way around that. Now that he can be solid, like you and I, maybe we could fake an identity for him? Legalize him so that somewhere down the road we can really get married?"

"Hmm, sounds complicated."

"I'm sure it will be, but in the meantime we can get married privately, so that you and the kids can be there."

"He doesn't want the children to think ill of him, does he? He doesn't want them to think that he's taking advantage of their mother?"

"That's it, exactly."

"Good for him to set a good example, even if the thing between you two isn't quite…well, conventional."

"That's an understatement," she grinned and then sneezed. "Oh, oh." She realized that her nose was running.

"Are you getting sick?" Martha put a hand on Carolyn's head. "You're running a temperature. Time to get back in bed, Mrs. Muir."

"No, Martha. It's just a sniffle, I'll be fine." She paused. "Besides, I need help getting up the stairs."

"Oh?" Again, Martha raised her eyebrow in question.

"It seems I twisted my ankle."

"How did you manage that?"

"I was outside bringing in firewood, and slipped."

"What? Why on earth wouldn't the Captain do that," Martha sputtered in anger.

"Martha, it's okay, really, it's not what you think." She put a hand on her friend's arm. "He did bring the firewood in and had it drying on the floor." She paused and looked around, feeling for Daniel's presence, but couldn't discern it, so she continued. "I brought it back outside and brought in some wet firewood."

"Why on earth would you do that? What possible reason…." Martha suddenly understood Carolyn's thought process and she regarded the other woman with a stern expression. "Carolyn, really. What if he couldn't be solid and you did freeze to death?"

"Well I thought the worse that would happen is that I'd be uncomfortably cold, but I was willing to bet if he could warm me up, he would, and he did!" She grinned at Martha.

"You little devil! Is he worth it? Is he as much of a man as he looks?"

"Martha!" Carolyn blushed and giggled, and then looked back at Martha. "Very much so."

"How is it with a ghost?" She laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself, I'm curious. There is no one else who could give a report on that. You seduced a ghost, and a very opinionated one at that!"

The two women laughed.

"Yes, well, it is rather unique, isn't it?" Carolyn agreed. "He's wonderful, everything I thought he would be. Everything I expected him to be."

"So all systems go," Martha smiled. "Well, that's good. I couldn't stand much more of those longing looks you two share all of the time. I suppose you won't be able to keep your hands off each other now."

Carolyn blushed again, realizing now that the family would be around they would have to restrain themselves.

"Enough said," Martha patted Carolyn's hand and Carolyn sneezed again. "I still think you're coming down with something. Perhaps the Captain let you get colder than you thought?"

"That wouldn't be the problem," Carolyn said with a sigh.

"Well, since you're going to the doctor anyway for your ankle, maybe you can get something for your cold before it gets too bad."

"But I don't have a cold," she said and coughed.

"Uh, huh. Tell me why I don't believe you. When you're ready I'll drive you into town." Martha stood up. "And it's still chilly in here. When that old sea dog shows up tell him to get the fires going." Martha gave Carolyn a stern look. "You aren't stopping the wood from drying anymore are you?"

Carolyn laughed and with a huge smile, held up her hand and displayed her new ring to Martha once again. "No, no reason to."

Turning away, Martha couldn't quite hide the smile that spread across her face. She was very happy for both Carolyn and the Captain, and was sure the kids would be just as happy when they returned.

The children waved goodbye to their grandparents and turned to run into the house, but skidded to a halt in the snow when they saw Captain Gregg standing on the front porch watching them.

"Captain Gregg," Jonathan piped up. "It's great to see you, where have you been?"

"Yeah, Captain. We've been home for two hours and we haven't seen you," Candy said.

"I was waiting for your grandparents to leave," he said.

"Can we tell you about our trip?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, we had some cool stuff happen," Jonathan agreed.

"I would love to hear about your adventures, but first I have something very…cool…to share with you." He bent down so that he was on eye level with the children and motioned for them to come closer to him. "I have learned how to do something new, something that will affect my entire family at Gull Cottage, and I wanted to share the news with you."

"What is it, Captain?" Jonathan stood close to his hero, peering into his face.

"Is it good news?" Candy asked, standing just as close.

"Oh, I think so. That is if you consider hugs a good thing."

The children stared at him, not sure what to make of what he just said. Laughing, he pulled them into his arms and hugged them tightly. They wrapped their arms around him in their excitement, hugging him just as hard.

"Captain? That's groovy," Candy said, a large smile spreading across her face. "Now you can be a real dad to us."

"Hey, that's what I was going to say!" Jonathan protested.

The Captain was touched, he could think of few things better than being accepted as a father to these two marvelous children. "I would be honored if you would allow me to be your father," he said, and wiped away a tear. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Candy said.

"Yes," Jonathan agreed. "Can we call you Dad?"

The Captain shook his head, unable to speak for a few moments, then he looked at the children he loved so much. "And there is more news. I have asked your mother to marry me."

"For real?" Candy's face blossomed into a huge smile.

Jonathan danced around happily.

"Then you'll get married? Cool. How soon?"

"Well, that is yet to be determined," he tugged on his ear. "And since I am a spirit, at this point we cannot be married legally."

"What does that mean?" Jonathan asked.

"It means that they'll have to get married in private, probably with just us and Martha there, maybe Claymore. Right, Captain?"

"Right, Candy." He paused. "Your mother and I will be married in front of you and God, and promise our love to one another. And though not legal, it will be a marriage. Do you understand?"

"Sure, I think it's cool." Jonathan smiled.

"Me, too."

"Hey, were you and Mom stuck her during the snowstorm?" Jonathan asked, changing the subject.

"We were indeed," the Captain said.

"And you both survived?"

'Well, your mother got quite cold, but I did my best to keep her warm."

Jonathan nodded in agreement and thought of it no more, but Candy gave him a curious look that caused him to tug on his earlobe with just a bit of uneasiness.

"Why didn't you have enough firewood?" Candy asked.

"The wood pile was not as well stocked as I had thought and so there was not enough dry wood to keep the house very warm." He shook his head. "I am still not sure how that happened."

"Let's go see," Candy said, and grabbed his hand and led him around to the back of the house. He guided her to the usual spot where he kept the supply of firewood, and all that was left now were scraps.

"No Captain, the wood pile was moved, didn't you know?" Jonathan said, having tagged along.

"What do you mean?"

"Over here," Candy took his hand and let him further away from the house, back out of sight, to a new woodpile, one that was disorderly and in disarray. "Mom moved the woodpile before we left for our trip. I don't know where you were, but we helped her. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, no she did not." He rubbed his chin in speculation. "A shame I was not aware of this, it would have helped to warm the house."

"She must have forgotten to tell you," Candy shrugged. "Hey are you going to the doctor with Mom?'

"Doctor? Oh, you mean the twisted ankle. No, she said that she and Martha can take care of it. I'll see them when they get back."

"Do you think Mom will be on crutches?" Jonathan asked.

"I think it is likely, she's hurt her ankle quite badly."

"Cool. I've always wanted to try out some crutches," Jonathan said.

Candy hit him. "Crutches aren't cool, it means you're hurt if you have to use crutches, isn't that right, Captain?"

"True, and being hurt is not a good thing."

"Say, Captain, how did Mom get around the house without crutches?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, since I can be solid, more real now, I was able to assist her."

"Wow, you learned that just in time. What else can you do now that you're solid?" Candy asked him in all innocence.

He looked on her fondly, seeing a small version of Carolyn's face staring back at him, and had to work to control the laughter threatening to bubble out of him. He couldn't even begin to go into the things that he and Carolyn had managed now that he was 'solid', even if she were an adult and could understand such things. He settled for a grin.

"I can do many things now and I'm learning more all the time." He paused and ruffled their hair. "I was most pleased to be able to assist your mother with her…needs…while we were snowed in."

"I bet you took good care of her, didn't you?" the boy looked up at him in adoration.

"I most certainly did. And if you allow me I will always take care of you two as well."

The two heads nodded at him.

"Come on then, time to go in. We don't want you two to catch a cold either."

He watched as they turned away and scampered to the house, a thoughtful expression on his face as he regarded the woodpile. So she moved the woodpile, did she? The motive was obvious and it worked like a charm, he hadn't let her grow cold and had succumbed to her all too apparent charms. In truth, he couldn't be happier about the turn of events, but still there should be some sort of payback. Some sort of thought that would give her pause. He looked around at the vast amounts of snow and thought about all of the other people, families, couples that had been snowed in, and a thought occurred to him. It was a completely ludicrous idea, but he was sure it would give her pause for thought, maybe even shake the smugness that she had been exhibiting of late. It was highly unlikely what he was about to suggest to her could ever be true, but he had a desire to shake her up a little and his suggestion would undoubtedly stop her in her tracks. He rubbed his hands together and smiled.

The kids and Martha had settled in for the night, and the Captain and Carolyn sat by the fire enjoying a glass of wine. She had been to the doctor and her ankle had been diagnosed as a sprain, no permanent damage was done, but she would be on crutches and pain killers, as needed, for a while. Her sniffles hadn't yet turned into a full blown cold and she was hoping she could keep that at bay as she had no wish to be miserable from a cold.

The Captain watched her quietly until she saw his gaze and looked at him with a questioning one of her own.

"Daniel?"

'Just thinking, my dear." He paused for effect. "It would seem that the stock of firewood was moved last week while I was away. Candy and Jonathan told me that you had done it?"

"Umm, I must have forgotten to tell you," she said, wondering if she was in trouble.

"I see. It would have prevented you suffering so in the cold had I known about that stock of firewood. Even as a spirit it is hard to find things in blizzard conditions unless I know they are there." He gave her a mild look.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't remember." Even to her ears the excuse sounded lame. "But you did a very good job keeping me warm." She gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, my love." He mirrored the same warmth in his smile. "Weather events are a most interesting phenomenon you know."

"How so?"

"Back it my day during the course of such confinement, and I have heard that today this applies to the loss of electrical as well, called black outs?"

She nodded.

"Well, to continue, during the course of such events it seems that couples have the occasion to become closer to each other, sometimes more than during the normal course of life."

"And what's your point?" She asked, suspicious of where he was going with this.

"Well, in my day," he rubbed his chin and chuckled as he looked at her, "about nine months later the population of said town seemed to increase significantly. I have heard it is the same in this day and age." With a wicked smile for her, he settled back in his chair and took a sip of his Madeira.

"What?" Carolyn's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she struggled to take in what he had just said to her. "It's not possible, is it? That is, you're a spirit, how can you?"

"You are stammering, my love, what you are trying to express?" his eyes twinkled with mischief.

She made a choking sound.

"Take your time," he grinned at her.

"It's not possible, is it? I mean, you're a spirit, not really alive."

The Captain gave her a wounded look.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings."

"You're forgiven," he said magnanimously.

"But you can't do that can you?" She finally got out.

"Do what?" he asked in all innocence and saw her eyes flare in anger.

"Blast! You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"We are adults, surely we can say anything we wish to one another, can't we?" His blue eyes sparkled with their verbal fencing.

'Daniel, this isn't funny."

"What isn't?"

"Stop being so obtuse." She paused and tried to collect herself. "I never thought it could be possible after so long, I never thought that you could be capable of… of…" the words seemed stuck in her throat.

"Of?" he offered her an innocent look.

"Of siring a child, damn you!" She snapped in frustration.

"Me? You think I could do that? I'm flattered beyond belief, my dear."

"Stop playing games. Can you or can't you?" A million thoughts were spinning through her head.

"Well, we didn't use protection, did we? But then, how can a spirit use protection?' He laughed as she sputtered helplessly. He looked at her concerned face, and then walked over to her, gave her a sweet kiss and waited for her to look at him. "The truth?"

'Yes, please."

"I honestly don't know. I would suspect that such an event could not be possible due to my current state of existence, but..." he shrugged.

"But?"

"But I did not think it would ever be possible to be corporeal for you and the children either, I did not think if I was corporeal it would be possible for me to love you as a living man could, and yet I have achieved that. And there are various tales of spirits siring children with mortals." He stood up straighter as he looked at her. "Certainly if any spirit were capable of such a feat, it would be me, don't you agree?"

Given his recent performances with Carolyn in that area she couldn't argue. He always did claim to be the most virile man in all of New England. What if he was? Even as a spirit? She had never even thought it was possible. Should she be worried? Maybe they should make sure he became legalized as soon as possible?

He chuckled at her apparent concern, pleased to have rattled her recent smugness.

"Wipe that grin off your face," she said, noting how smug he was now.

"No, I rather like it," he said. "See what happens when you play with fire?"

She groaned and threw a pillow at him, and they laughed together.

"Your fault," he said. "You insisted I keep you warm." He stepped close and pulled her up to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can always stop." He gently ran his hand through her hair.

'Don't you dare! Do you know how hard I had to work to get you as a bed warmer?"

"Well, I was rather proper."

"Disgustingly so." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, Daniel, and I don't care if you are teasing or if that does come to pass. I won't give you up. Come what may."

"Really?" He gave her a satisfied smile. "We could try harder."

"I didn't think that was possible," she said with a laugh.

"Carolyn, we've only just begun by setting this course, don't you think?"

"I thought as much." She kissed him again and pressed closer. "I'm glad you're so…corporeal, my darling. Care to work your magic?"

"Aye, it's time for the ship to dock in its harbor. If you will allow me?" He motioned at the door and made sure it was locked, then he set her crutches aside, picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down. Looking down on her, he kissed her. "I love you, Carolyn. There has never been anyone else in my heart but you."

'I know, Daniel. And you're the only man I have truly loved." She pulled him down into the bed beside her and laughed as she rolled onto his chest, running her hand over it.

Then they stopped talking with words and allowed for other types of communication, wondering if perhaps they had yet another possibility to disprove in their altogether miraculous existence.

_Author's Note;_

_So I was sitting in my house on a snowy day in the upper Midwest wishing that I was snowed in with someone I really liked (no such luck). While these thoughts were running through my mind it seems that Carolyn had a story for me which you now see above, and she was very clear about being the instigator. I hope you enjoy! I had fun with this one. Reviews are welcome._


End file.
